


Just Stop Him

by CassieBeckett



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieBeckett/pseuds/CassieBeckett
Summary: Virgil is slowly losing his sanity, and he has Roman to thank for that.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 42





	Just Stop Him

Roman, to literally everyone's dismay, was in the process of singing the entire anthology of Disney songs- and he showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.

All four sides were in the living room; Patton was baking, Logan was trying (and failing) to read despite the chaos, and Virgil was trying to drown Roman out by playing High Hopes full blast through the speakers.

Even Virgil's attempt at shutting Roman up failed to work; Roman simply conjured a microphone, and continued to sing at twice his original volume (which pleased absolutely no one.)

Virgil, knowing his attempt had failed, turned his music off. There was a quiet sigh of relief from the kitchen. Simultaneously, Roman made his microphone disappear.

But his singing still continued.

"Roman," Virgil said. "For the love of God, shut the hell up!"

Roman ignored him.

"That won't work," Logan said calmly. "There's no reasoning with him now; we need... outside help."

Logan whispered the last two words for fear that Roman would overhear; but he needn't have worried. He wasn't paying attention to anything.

Virgil sniggered, and nodded silently. Without a word, he conjured a Starbucks vanilla latte and waved it in the air.

About two seconds passed before Remy shot up from the floor like a loose cannon.

"Gimme that!" he squealed happily. "What d'you need, emo?"

Virgil motioned towards Roman sarcastically.

"Another Disney marathon?" Remy asked.

"Sadly," Virgil said.

"Sweetie- say no more," Remy grinned. "Hey! Princey!"

Miraculously, this time Roman looked up.

And went slightly pale when he saw Remy, with a freshly made vanilla latte.

He knew what that meant.

The assassin had been paid- and he was here to kill.

"Wait, don't," Roman said, holding up a hand in a placating gesture. "Don't you dare, you little-"

Remy raised a hand threateningly in response.

And with his Starbucks in one hand, he snapped his fingers.

Roman gasped, staggering and trying to catch himself on the coffee table. Failing, he fell to the floor, ever so softly snoring.

"Oh, thank GOD!" Virgil yelled victoriously.

And Remy disappeared as quickly as he'd arrived.


End file.
